Many computerized systems prevent unauthorized access by requiring a person attempting to gain access to enter one or more passwords. In many applications, the passwords are entered via a keyboard. This may be especially dangerous at public usage terminals or other public remote clients where keystroke capturing software may be installed. By obtaining such passwords, unauthorized users may gain access to resources and sensitive information.